Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (LK)
Fire Dragon Slayer Magic '(炎の滅竜魔法, ''Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of fire in order to slay Dragons. '''Description Fire Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user various characteristics that are usually associated with a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of unleashing incinerating flames, scales that grant protection against heat, and nails that are coated in fire. As a result of all these characteristics, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user the ability to generate and control fire from any part of their body, being able to use it in melee and ranged forms of combat, both offensive and defensive. As a result of all these characteristics, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user the ability to generate and control fire from any part of their body, being able to use it in melee and ranged forms of combat, both offensive and defensive.Something to note is that the fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user’s body temperature being capable of melting iron and burning off poison and stigmata's. The fire created by this Magic can be used in a multitude of ways: releasing powerful blasts of fire to do immense damage, manipulating the flame's shape, forming them into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in sky writing, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. The most noticeable feature of this Magic is the fire that the user produces is able to have different properties; allowing the user to change the effect that the fire has, such as having a "blunt" effect, allowing it to cause bludgeoning and penetrating damage while at the same time burning the opponent or incinerating the environment. A interesting fact is that the user is able to increase the temperature of the flames to the point where it could melt iron, a metal with the melting point of 2,800 F. In addition to the ability to create and manipulate fire, the user can also manipulate pure heat itself, allowing them to perform feats such as release powerful heat waves capable of making the opponent exhausted or using them to create heat mirages powerful enough to fool even advanced mages. Another thing to note is the temperature of the user's fire is connected to their emotions, specifically rage, meaning the angrier they get, the more the fire that they produced will increase in temperature. Outside of the ability to produce fire, the user is also able to consume external sources of said element to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, which in turn, makes them immune to most types of fire, due to the ability to nullify heat-based attacks simply by sucking them in and devouring it. The consumed flames also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”, or specifically temperature. However, much like that of other Dragon Slayers, the user is unable to digest their own fire to reinvigorate themselves, as it will cause negative effects on their body. While classes of fire that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such Flames. If a Fire Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating shadows, they will enter Dark Flame Dragon Mode. In this form, the shadow and fire will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements. The user can also use combined both engines to form destructive black flames. 'Spells' 'Basic Spells' *'Fire Dragon's Roar '(火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō): Fire Dragon's Roar is, as the name suggest, the Fire Dragon Slayer's exclusive version of the Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of fire. The user first inhales, gathering fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves the user putting their hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has the user quickly gathers flames in their mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. Angela has mastered this spell to the point where she can actually manipulate the direction in which the roar travels. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist '(火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken): Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is a powerful offensive spell that can be used by any Fire Dragon Slayer. The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. In order to perform this spell, the user must manipulate the body temperature of their hand or hands, making them hot enough to actually catch on fire. The user than charges toward the target at frightful speeds, with their fist facing towards the opponent. During the charge, the user covers their hand in an invisible layer of ethernano, making their arm as hard as iron. After this, the user punches the opponent with full force, both dealing immense blunt damage as well as burning. Another way of performing this spell is to cause the flames to spiral, creating a flaming drill, able to pierce rock. He can even launch the flames as large columns of flame in order to reach the target from long ranges. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. *'Fire Dragon's Claw '(火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagizume): Fire Dragon's Claw is a powerful offensive melee spell that is easily usable. The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. In order to perform this spell, the user must regulate their body temperature into their foot. Once they do that, the user makes the limb get super heated, usually catching on fire. The user than jumps into the air above the target, ready to perform an overhead kick. The user than kicks the opponent with immense fierceness. This spell is powerful enough to leave a trail of fire behind it's strike, completely decimating all who stand in it's path. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. This makes it easier for the user to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. The user can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of Fire Dragon's Claw for use with other techniques. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack '(火竜の翼撃 ,Karyū no Yokugeki): Fire Dragon's Wing Attack is a powerful offensive spell where the user attacks the opponent with their arms. In order to utilize this spell, the user must first regulate their body temperature on their arms so they can generate fire. The user rushes forward against two opponents. While doing so, the user produces a large stream of fire from each of their arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them and at the same time sends them flying away behind them due to the blunt force of the produced fire. Such flames take the rough form of a pair of Dragon's wings, thus the name of the attack. This spell can also by employed by first grabbing the targets' heads and then producing the fire to strike them. Their is also a secondary way of utilizing this spell. The user first jumps into the air, and then ignites two streams of fire from their hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn '(火竜の剣角, Karyū no Kenkaku): Fire Dragon's Sword Horn is an extremely powerful piercing based spell. The user engulfs their entire body in flames and then propels themselves against the opponent at high speed, hitting them with a powerful headbutt. In order to perform this spell, the user regulates their body temperature all over their body, allowing them to generate fire from every part of their being. These flames then surround the user. The user than charges towards the opponent. The user than takes the flames surrounding their body and rapidly spins them with their own body, creating a spinning drill of intense flames. These flames have powerful piercing abilities being able to cause large holes within the opponent, as well as burning them. The user can also proceed to send the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from their body. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame '(火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen): Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame is an extremely powerful spell that can completely incinerate anything it touches. The user generates fire on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. In order to perform this spell, the user has to use their body temperature to generate a massive amount of fire on their being. The user then concentrates that fire into the palms of their hands, causing them to glow brightly with intensity. The user can then use this spell in two ways. The first being that the user can concentrate the flames into their palms and performing a powerful clap, causing the intense flames to explode in a raging fire. The second way is to compress the flames into that of an extremely large fireball. The user than throws the fireball at the opponent, causing anything in the area to be completely incinerated. *'Fire Dragon's Incinerating Blade '(火竜の灰化刃, Karyū no Haikaha): Fire Dragon's Incinerating Blade is an extremely powerful Fire Dragon Slayer magic spell capable of incinerating anything caught in the spell. In order to perform this spell, the user must generate a large amount of flames in the palm of their hands. Once they do this, they start to use shape transformation to shape mold the flames into that of a gigantic solid blade made of pure flames. When the user finishes this blade's creation, they charge forward with the blade while swinging it down on their opponent. This gigantic flaming blade is capable of incinerating anything it touches, leaving nothing but ash in it's wake. Due to the power of such spell, it's even capable of releasing a large wave of blistering flames as well, usually completely incinerating the surrounding area as well as anything in it's path. 'Advanced Spells' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義, ''Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest arts of the Dragon Slayer, and the final ones taught to a young Dragon Slayer in training. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, Angela uses them extremely sparingly. *'''Crimson Lotus: Heaven Incinerating Fist (紅蓮天灰化拳, Guren Tenhaikaken): Heaven Incinerating Fist is one of Angela's Secret Arts and the easiest for her to use. In order to perform this spell, the user starts by generating and concentrating a massive amount of flames into their arms, causing them to be glowing a bright crimson. The flames are continuously focused into the user's arms, to the point that the flames are actually incinerating the surrounding area itself. After the user has focused enough flames into their arms, they charge towards the opponent at high speeds. When they reach the opponent, they release a extremely fast barrage of flame-enhanced punches at the enemy. The punches travel at a extremely high speeds, usually at speeds that no normal person can see. Also, every punch delivered to the opponent causes a miniature explosion of flame, burning the opponent horribly. The punches are so powerful that they actually release streams of flame that damage the surrounding area, allowing them to deal even more damage towards the opponent. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade '(紅蓮爆炎刃, Guren Bakuenjin): Exploding Flame Blade is one of Angela's Secret Arts and the most popular and used one in her arsenal. In order to perform this spell, the user starts by gathering large amounts of flame in both of her palms. The generated fire begins to compress itself into two small fireballs, capable of fitting in a normal person's palm. The fireballs are extremely hot, usually releasing a extreme amount of heat from their being. Once the user generates and compresses enough flames, they charge towards the opponent while causing their arms to spin around each other. This causes the two fireballs to merge and be released as a extremely large torrent of flame, heading straight towards the opponent. This torrent of flame is extremely hot, usually incinerating all in it's path. Due to the fact that the torrent is in a spiral formation, the flames release numerous blade of hot wind that cut into the opponent's body, damaging them even further. When this spell explodes, the heat of the explosion is literally capable of melting the surrounding area, making this spell extremely powerful in it's own right. *'Crimson Lotus: Heaven Phoenix Edge '(紅蓮天鳳凰端, Guren Tenhōō-tan): Heaven Phoenix Edge is one of Angela's Secret Arts and the most powerful of them all. In order to perform this spell, the user begins by releasing a extreme amount of flame from their person. The flames released are extremely hot, literally melting bits of the earth around them. The flames produced begin to rise up into the air, taking the form of a pillar of crimson flame. The flames soon begin to take the appearance of a full-fledged phoenix, which completely covers the user's body. When the user is ready, they immediately charge towards the opponent. They then begin to form two gigantic blades made up of pure flame, putting them together in front of themselves, causing the phoenix to be even more fearsome looking. Once the user makes contact with their opponent, they ram them with the bladed phoenix, causing them to be horribly burned or even incinerated. Something to note is once the flames reach the opponent, they are released as a extremely large flaming explosion, which the heat of the spell being able to melt the very earth around them and even turn the sky red due to the immense heat wave released from the spell. 'Dual Element Dragon Mode' Dual Element Dragon Mode '(モード二元的要竜, ''Mōdo Nigentekiyōryū): Only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. It is also shown to have exceptional penetrative power, and using this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it's momentary, the user is able to call upon it when they are in a state of anger. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. If the user boosts up their power, they are able to use this ability more easily with less strain. However, aside from a few cases, the Dual Element Dragon Mode is extremely difficult to obtain; hence why some have opted to create the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. Angela's unique Dual Element Dragon Mode is known as 'Dark Flame Dragon Mode '(モード暗炎竜, Mōdo Kuraenryū); Angela acquired this ability after she was forced to devour the shadows from a Shadow Dragon Slayer, and as a result, the flames and shadows inside her body fused together, causing her to gain the ability to use her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic along with shadows, However as a result of devouring the shadows unwillingly, Angela is unable to access this ability whenever she pleases, instead only activating it under moments of stress. She also enters a berserk-like state while she is in this mode, destroying anything that dares get in her way. Her appearance also changes, as when she enters this form, her entire body i covered in a black bodysuit that has multiple red lines on the side of it. Her eyes become black with red pupils and her hair becomes black and flows like fire. While in this form, Angela is able to use the combined power of flames and shadows to unleash powerful and destructive spells, some that even Jason admits would quite possibly take him out of commission. Angela is able to create black flames that can be used with the intention of destroying the target with an extremely malicious burn. Her black flames has extraordinary piercing and crushing power. It also has the potential to destroy an entire building with little effort. Using this ability is often described as similar to using Dragon Force. Even though it was for a brief second, Angela was able to access this mode while she was angry, showing she has the potential to call upon it when she wants to. Despite how powerful this form is, it is extremely draining and after exiting this form, Annis will be open to attacks, which is working on alongside trying to control this form. *'''Dark Flame Dragon's Clamor (暗炎竜の喧騒, Kuraenryū no Kensō): 'Trivia' *Dark Flame Dragon Mode was based on Annis Pendragon's Corrupt Light Dragon Mode. *This page was taken over with permission in order to make it free use for those looking to add a few more spells to their Fire Dragon Slayers. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities